


Detour

by lesbiangentiana



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Also Cindy impresses her gf by scaring off a horde of pigeons in future chapters, Aranea is the third wheel bc Crowe didn't wanna come, F/F, Oh boy this is gonna be a wild ride, This fic is rated T for language, it's gonna start slow so please bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiangentiana/pseuds/lesbiangentiana
Summary: Basically, Cindy, Luna and Aranea get dropped off at a shopping centre by Crowe in order to take the bus to the library in the city to study. Except, they only study for like thirty minutes before giving up and spending the rest of the day just hanging around the city.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Aranea, how would you like to come with Cindy and I to the city tomorrow and study at the library? You can take Crowe with you if you want", Lunafreya requested one day while they were attempting to study outside.

Mid year exams are coming up and all Aranea Highwind wants to do is study like her future is depending on it but lately she hasn't been focusing on her work because of her bad habits of procrastinating and getting easily distracted by literally everything. Not to mention that she also has a handful of assignments that need to be submitted soon. But when Lunafreya requested for her to come with Cindy to the library to study, she felt that she was finally able to take control of her procrastinating and finish off her studies in time for the exam.

"Sure thing. I'll see if Crowe is able to come with us", replied Aranea as she took out her phone from her bag and texted Crowe. She then turns her phone off and placed it on the table. "Why the sudden request, Luna?", she questioned.

"Well you see, I need a bit of help with some of the questions that was in one of our textbooks and I figured that you guys would be able to help me out", Luna said as Cindy walks over to the girls with three cups of coffee in her hands. 

"Heya sorry I'm late. The lines were super long", Cindy says as she gives out the coffee to each of them. She then strolls over to Lunafreya and kisses her on the cheek. "Did I miss anything while I was gone?"

"Aranea has agreed that she'll come with us to the city and study at the library, and now we're waiting for Crowe's response", Luna effortlessly summarised. "Cool, what time was that we meet at Aranea's apartment again? I kinda forgot", Cindy says she sheepishly scratches her head. 

"In between 10-10:30am", Luna politely reminded her. Just then, Aranea's phone vibrates. She picks it up and turns it on. Her face falls a bit when she looks at the text that she had go from Crowe and sighs.

"What's up? Is Crowe coming with us or not?, questioned Cindy. " Aranea looks at the notification before answering Cindy's question. "She isn't going to be joining with us....she says that she's super busy with other stuff", Aranea replied. "However, she says that she'll be dropping us off at the shopping centre so that we can catch the bus to the city", she concluded.

"Alright so are we all set for tomorrow?", Cindy asked. "Yeah I'm almost done, I've just got to drop off Umbra and Pryna off at Noctis' apartment tonight so I don't have to worry about them while we're out tomorrow", answered Luna as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Then that settles it. We'll all meet up at Aranea's apartment between 10 and 10:30am and then Crowe is gonna drive us over to the Insomnian Shopping Centre, where we'll catch the bus over to what pretty much is the heart of Insomnia", Cindy summarises. "Yeah", Aranea and Luna said in unison.

By then everyone had finished their coffee. It was getting dark so they each went on their separate ways. Aranea watches on as Luna kissed Cindy as they  
said goodbye to one another and walked in the opposite direction of each other. 

Aranea was eventually picked up by Crowe and dropped off at her apartment.  
She insisted Crowe to stay over for the night but was politely declined. So they kissed and waved goodbye. Aranea watched on as she drove off in her black car.

\-----------------------------------------------

She closes the door behind her and sighs deeply. "I love my girlfriend so much", she says to herself as she walks to her bedroom and drops her bag off on the right side of the room. Aranea then goes to flop onto her bed, thinking about tomorrow's events and not bothering to change into her pyjamas."Oh shit, I should probably prepare my books for tomorrow", Aranea cursed as she suddenly sat up. She genuinely thought about it for a bit, but then decided against it." Meh, I'll just wake up at 7, it'll be fine", Aranea says as she lies back down again.

\-----------------------------------------------

When Cindy got home, she was overcome with the urge to pull an all-nighter just so she could minimise her work for tomorrow. In all honesty, she just wanted to spend the day goofing off with Luna and Aranea instead of studying. So, she does the worst thing anyone could possibly do if they need to wake up early; she is going to pull an all-nighter. She texts Luna and Aranea goodnight before she goes to grab three cans of Ebony from her kitchen.

\-----------------------------------------------

Luna recieves Cindy's text just as she arrives at the door of Noctis' apartment. She had come back to drop off Umbra and Pryna. Luna holds both of their leashes in one hand and knocks on the door with the other. She also has all of their necessities with her so that Noct wouldn't need to go and buy it just for this one occasion. Unsurprisingly, there's no response. Luna knocks again, a bit louder this time. She could vaguely make out a conversation happening on the other side of the door. It's getting easier to make out what's going on as the voices got louder the more they got closer to the door. 

The door swings open, and it's Noct who answers the door and standing behind him is none other than Prompto. She greets the both of them before Umbra and Pryna ran inside, causing Luna to drop the leashes and pounced onto Noct, effectively knocking him down in the process. Prompto stood behind him and tried his hardest not to burst into laughter as Noctis' face was being affectionately licked by the two dogs.

"Alright that's enough you two", Luna says as she tries to pry the two dogs off of Noct, with Prompto helping of course. They eventually calmed down and sprinted over to the couch with Prompto following close behind. "I'm terribly sorry about that Noct", Luna apologised as she helped Noctis up to his feet. "It's cool, I don't mind", replied Noctis as he dusted himself off. He then helped carry the necessities inside along with Luna. Prompto was sitting on the couch, effectively distracting the dogs from pouncing onto Noctis by giving them their squeaky toys.

"Alright that's everything", Noct says as he dusts his hands off. "So, do the dogs need to be taken on a walk tomorrow?", questioned Noctis. "Well, depending on how long I'll be gone, maybe", answered Luna. "Okay.........well I'll see you when I see you I guess", Noctis says as he escorts Luna outside. "Yeah", Luna replied. "I'll see you later Prompto!", she shouts. "See you later Luna!", he shouts back. She then says one final goodbye before she sets off on her way home to prepare for tomorrow.


	2. Riding to the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long story short, Luna, Cindy and Crowe meet up at Aranea's apartment. Then, they get dropped off at the Insomnian Shopping Centre by Crowe. After that, they catch the bus to the heart of Insomnia.

Today is the day and Luna is the only one on time. It's 10:15am and she's almost at Aranea's apartment complex when her phone vibrates in her bag. She takes it out and turns her phone on to check out the notification. It was Crowe. "Is that you I see walking down the street where Aranea lives at?", it read. Luna looks around and sees a sleek black car parked not too far from her before replying with a "Yeah, that's me".

Crowe gets out of the car and closes the door before taking her keys out of her pocket and pressing the button. Thankfully, she didn't park far from Aranea's apartment complex. She then walks over to Luna who had been patiently waiting for her. "So, Cindy's not here yet?", questioned Crowe as the two of them walked the last few steps to Aranea's apartment complex. "No, and I'm pretty sure that she's going to be a few minutes late", answered Luna as Crowe knocks on Aranea's door.

"Well I don't mind sticking around for a bit after 10:30", Crowe commented. Aranea hasn't answered the door yet so Crowe knocks a bit louder this time. Aranea eventually opens the door and was surprised to find a smartly dressed Lunafreya and a casually dressed Crowe waiting at her door. "What time is it...?", Aranea asked tiredly as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's 10:25am", Luna replied. Aranea took a second to realise she had slept in and that she hadn't prepared her books for today. ".........god damn it past me", Aranea says, tiredness still evident in her tone of voice. Luna giggled a little while Crowe sighed dramatically. "Well at least you're awake now", Crowe comments. 

"I guess so", Aranea replied. There was a brief silence between the girls before Aranea moves to the side to allow her friends to get inside. Just before Aranea closes the door behind her, she hears someone sprinting down the street. She looks in the direction of the sound and sees Cindy, running directly towards her with her bag clutched in her hand. 

Cindy eventually comes to a stop at Aranea's doorstep, hunched over and panting heavily. It takes her a few minutes for her to catch her breath but thankfully Aranea was patient enough. Cindy stands back up again with a sheepish smile. "I'm so sorry Aranea, I pulled an all-nighter and I slept in", Cindy apologised. "Well that makes two of us, minus the all-nighter part", Aranea says with a bit of pride in her voice, thankful that someone other than herself had also slept in.

Aranea then leads Cindy inside where Luna and Crowe were sitting on the couch, having a conversation about nothing in particular. They both greet Cindy and Crowe makes room on the couch for her to sit down. The three girls patiently waited in the living room as Aranea had a shower, got dressed and prepared her books and essentials.

By then it was 11:20, and everyone was ready to go. Aranea locked her door and walked beside Crowe on the way to her car. Everyone placed their belongings in the back of the car and went to sit down inside. Aranea was at the front while Cindy and Luna were at the back. The inside of the car was lively with quiet music playing in the background. It was a nice atmosphere and it almost made the girls forget about the stress of school and their futures. 

It takes them 10 minutes to reach the Insomnian Shopping Centre. Crowe drops them off near a bus stop and after making sure everyone had taken their belongings, she waved goodbye and drove off. The girls walked the rest of the way to the bus stop, with Aranea third wheeling behind Luna and Cindy, who were holding hands.

They waited for about 15 minutes until the bus came. The girls all took out their bus cards and waited in line. They each scanned their card through and went to sit at the very back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told you it was gonna start slow


	3. "Studying"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aranea, Cindy, and Luna go to the library to "study" for the whole day, when in reality it was only for thirty minutes.

The bus ride to the city was surprisingly peaceful. The bus wasn't too crowded. Every passenger was sitting in a seat. The bus was also relatively silent except for maybe a few conversations going on here and there, as well as the sound of the vehicle moving through traffic. The girls (mainly Cindy and Luna , with Aranea occasionally speaking up) were having a casual conversation about nothing in particular. Eventually, Aranea became silent and listened to Cindy talk about some of her favorite childhood memories. Aranea then looks over to Luna and notices the way that she looks at Cindy with fondness. She stares at Luna for a bit longer before the bus stops to pick up and drop off a few passengers. The next stop was theirs. 

By the time they got to the city, it was 11:15am. "So do any of you guys know where the library is?", questioned Aranea. "Not me", replied Cindy. "Don't worry, I know where it is", Luna reassured. "Just follow me and we'll won't get lost. I've been here on multiple occasions". Luna was walking in between Aranea and Cindy. She was also a bit in front as well. "So, you've been at this library before, Luna?", questioned Cindy. "Actually......no I haven't. However, I have drove past it multiple times, so I have an idea of what it looks like from the outside", answered Luna. "Besides, if we ever do get lost, we can always use a map", added Aranea.

It had taken them about 45 minutes to find the library because they kept on going in the opposite direction of where the library was supposed to be. But, they were finally here. Or to put it more accurately, the building where the library is located, as it was actually in one of the top floors. "So tell me again how you knew that there was a library in here?", questioned Cindy as they all walked up the stairs. " To tell you the truth, Ravus was actually the one who told me about the library but I never had the time to go see it for myself what it looked like from the inside. Until now", Luna answers without a hint of hesitation. "That's fair", commented Aranea.

When they had finally found the library, they were amazed to find out that the library was a lot bigger than they had initially thought. It was also so quiet that if a pin was dropped on a table, it would've been heard. The girls looked around briefly to admire it before going to sit at the empty table near where they had entered. Cindy and Luna sat at the right end of the table while Aranea sat at the left. Cindy and Aranea both moved to get their assignments and laptops out of their bags, while Luna went to look around for a bit. To Luna's surprise, she spots two familiar figures (familiar figures being Ignis and Gladio) sitting at the very end of the library. Ignis spots her and taps Gladio on the shoulder. Ignis then looks in Luna's direction again to get Gladio to follow his gaze. Gladio follows Ignis' gaze and soon discovers that Luna is standing at the other side of the library, waving at them. They both silently wave back. Ignis was silently relieved to see that Gladio didn't yell across the room and they both resumed their studies.

Luna silently sat back down next to Cindy and took her assignments and laptop out of her bag. Aranea and Cindy both haven't even started to study because they didn't want to Luna to fall behind them. Once Luna had placed her stuff on the table, the girls had finally began to study.

-30 MINUTES LATER-

"You know what guys? I give up", Cindy silently declared as she delicately rested her head on the table, careful to not make too much of a sound. "And why's that? We're only 30 minutes into our study session", questioned Aranea. Luna was quietly listening to music with earphones on and working on her assignment. Cindy raised her head so that her speech wasn't muffled. "Remember how I said I pulled an all-nighter the night before we were supposed to go to the city? Well I had managed to greatly decrease the amount of stuff I have to do. But now I'm left with assignments that are due in like 2 weeks", Cindy stated. "So? Just do those assignments, you'll be ahead of time and it'll help you in the long run", Aranea said, her gaze not leaving her laptop screen. "Meh, I work best under pressure," Cindy proclaimed quietly. "Cindy, the last time you were under pressure, you came over to my apartment, crying because of how overwhelmed you were and I had to help you out. I 'd rather not have that happen again", Aranea spoke.

"Well I have some good news for you Aranea; it won't", Cindy said with a hint of confidence in her voice. "Well if you want, we could take a lunch break", Aranea offered. "But that's also up to Luna". Cindy nudged Luna's shoulder and she took out of her earphones. "What's going on?", questioned Luna. "We were wondering if you wanna go for a lunch break with us", Cindy summarized. "Sure thing, I was getting a bit tired from all this work anyway", answered Luna. The girls all packed up their stuff with minimal noise and made their way out of the library to sit outside on the benches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that this fic is gonna be 6 chapters long??????? idk I might change my mind later  
> also I'm gonna add Sania into the fic because why the fuck not

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is partially based on my own personal experience and it's my first one so pls go easy on me. Let me know how I can improve my writing skills. Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Oh and my tumblr is @lesbian-gentiana so follow me if you like ffxv stuff and memes


End file.
